The Phantom and the Barber
by Margrette1989
Summary: Two wounded souls meet to exact revenge, but will they find something more. One who wife betrayed him and the other casted as an outcast. What will happen. Raoul and Lucy bashing. Childish Toby. Rated M for language and future chapters. Sweeney/Lovett Erik/Christine
1. Chapter 1 News and a Trip

The Phantom and The Barber

Chapter 1 News and a Trip

"Mr. T, Mr. T I have news about Judge Turpin, Lucy and Joanna!"

The pale skinned man with black hair looked up at the Goth brunette wondering what in the hell would cause such a fuss with Mrs. Lovett? Mrs. Lovett was always the calm cool headed person between the two of them. She would try to find a way to go about things without always shedding blood. In truth she was the one who calmed him down six months ago when he found out the truth of his ex-wife.

 _Flash back…_

 _"What do you mean I can't see my wife Lucy? It has been fifteen years since I have seen her and Joanna. So you better give me a damn good reason why I can't see my family."_

 _Mrs. Lovett didn't say anything but went over to her pie making table and bent down to retrieve what looked like a pack of papers. She stood up, looked at him with kind of a sadness that he didn't understand and walked over to give him the paper packet. He took it to discover that it was an old newspaper dated 15 years ago. The headline read "The New Mrs. Turpin" and when he looked to who would be desperate enough to marry that son of a bitch he almost tore it to shreds when he saw his dear Lucy holding his daughter, in a wedding dress, being hugged by Judge Turpin and the worst shot to his pride is that she was smiling in this picture._

 _"She married him two months after you got accused of foolishness and got transported for life."_

 _"Two months, just two months why didn't I love her enough, didn't I take every opportunity to show her my love? How could she leave me like that not two months after I was sent out?"_

 _"It was later said that Judge Turpin and Lucy had been talking each other since before you were sent out. She had said that you were a no good drunk of a barber who left her and her baby."_

 _"SHE SAID WHAT! HOW DARE THAT BITCH AND BASTARD LIE! I ought to go there right now and beat the living shit out of both of them and take Joanna!"_

 _"There is something else they also have a son who is fifteen they had him about 7 months after you left his name is Damion."_

 _"She HAD A SON FOR THE SON OF A BITCH OKAY THAT IS IT I AM SLITTING HER THROAT, THE JUDGES THROAT AND MAYBE THE SON DEPENDING ON HOW HE TREATED JOANNA!"_

 _"Now hold on Mr. Barker.."_

 _"NEVER CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN IT 'S SWEENEY TODD NOW AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"_

 _"Fine Mr. Todd first of all you go down there now you will be arrested and transported, also your daughter Joanna with be frightened of you. For you see they have told her that you were a good nothing drunk who left when you felt like it."_

 _"THAT LOW DOWN BASTARD AND BITCH OF AN EX-WIFE, I SWEAR I WILL GET MY REVENGE AND SHOW MY DAUGHTER THAT I AM NOT A DAMN DRUNK!"_

 _"That is all very good but my next question is you want to get their attention right? Well how are you going to do that without any money?"_

 _End of flashback…_

"Mr. T are you even listening to me?"

"What is it Mrs. Lovett?"

"Well it is going around town that Judge, Lucy and Joanna is heading to Paris, France to see the Opera."

"Oh great why the hell are they going to bloody Paris, France. Now I will have to wait for who the bloody hell knows how long!"

"Now dear if you would of let me finish I also would of told you that I have a niece that actually dances and sings for the opera in Paris. So I can send a letter to her to ask her if it would be possible to come visit her. I would have to kind of tell her some things but she has a kind understanding heart."

"That is actually very useful Mrs. Lovett but be warned if your niece gets in my way I will kill her."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING MR. T SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH! I SWEAR YOU HURT HER I WILL KICK YOUR ASS MY SELF!"

This was a side of Mrs. Lovett I have never seen before and dare I say I kind of find that fighting spirit kind of hot. It also seems that there is more to this niece and Mrs. Lovett relationship.

"I am sorry Mr. T but you see both of her parents have passed and she is only 18 years old right now."

"Then why didn't you take her in after her parents passed away?"

"I couldn't afford to take her in and I know the one that took her in."

"Oh really who is that?"

"Her name is Madame Giry, but what people don't know is her first name is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth huh is she a family member or something?"

"Oh no I met her only once but I know that she was in charge of the dancer girls in the opera and Christine was always very agile and a good singer."

"So you gave custody over to her to make sure that she had a better childhood then what she would of gotten here."

"Exactly right I mean look at the state of the house she would have been taken away from me and who is in charge of the law but our most esteemed Judge Turpin."

"That is too true I could just see that pompous judge being there."

"Yeah the stupid bloody judge likes to ruin things for everyone and loves to get what he wants."

That made me stop in my tracks loves to get what he wants huh that is exactly right. He wanted Lucy and he got her in the end. By ruining my name he got my wife and kid I swear they will both pay. I felt a hand on my knee and looked up. Mrs. Lovett was looking at me kind of concerned. That is one person who I can trust. Mrs. Lovett could have turned me in but chose not to, instead she gave me a room over my head and then decided to help me cover up Pirelli's disappearance. We had to stop using people as ingredients cause of so many people shaving and none coming back but people with family, but that was okay cause with the money she was able to afford top standard meat, which thankfully, turned out the best.

"Shall I send the letter to my niece Mr. T?"

"Yes please do and tell her what you think she will understand. By the way what is your niece's name?"

"Her name is Christine Dae."


	2. Chapter 2 Christine's News and Confessio

Chapter 2

Christine's News and Confession

 **(I forgot to say in my first chapter anything canon characters or story points that collide with the same story I don't own even though I love the Phantom of the Opera and Sweeney Todd.)**

"Christine, CHRISTINE ARE YOU LISTENING!"

"Oh angel I am so sorry I am just a bit preoccupied tonight and find myself distracted."

"What has gotten you so distracted Christine you aren't normally like this."

"Well you see angel two things actually one is I got a letter from a relative that I haven't heard from in years Her name is Nellie Lovett she is my aunt and the other is Raoul he wants me to marry him and become a vicomtess."

Anger boiled in the pit of the phantom's stomach not really sure what to do, he can't kill the boy cause that would hurt Christine, but he didn't want Christine to go off and marry that idiot either. So what is he to do and who is this relative of Christine's? He hoped that she wouldn't leave him alone like all others did who despised him.

"What do you want to do Christine?"

"Well I have thought about it and my thing would be would I be allowed to sing? I asked him and he said of course not you would be my wife not some singer that would have to be put aside. I told him no right then and there?"

That surprised the phantom he thought for sure that Christine would have chosen the easy life of wealth and fortune. Pride was roaring in him like a lion roaring triumphantly winning his prize. He looked at Christine and smiled at her.

"May I ask if I had anything to do with your decision my angel of music?"

"You were the main reason of me saying no for you see I love you my angel of music you have made my soul take flight in a way that Raoul has never been able to do."

"Christine are you saying that you will be mine and mine alone from this time on and no one else's?"

"Yes my angel but can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you want my angel of music."

"What is your name I don't mind calling you angel but I would like to know your name?"

Should I tell her my name if I do I will no longer be an angel but a man. Am I ready to be called that name again? Yet that look in her eyes is telling me that she really wants to know.

"My name is Erik Destler."

"Erik I like that name well I love you Erik."

My heart stopped to hear that sentence is something I have always hoped to hear from her and yet I am hearing it now and I think I am in a dream so I am going to pinch myself. Wait she said two things what has happened from her relative is there something going on? I will have to ask her if she doesn't bring it up.

"As for my Aunt Nellie she sent me a letter that is a little disturbing to me. You see she was always infatuated with a man name Benjamin Barker, but he was tried to for foolishness and transported for life. She said he was innocent and a judge and his ex wife wanted him out of the way."

"May I see the letter Christine?"

"Yes just promise me you will have an open mind."

I noticed that Christine's hand was trembling and I had to wonder what has got her this shook up. Does her Aunt have a criminal background or something? I took the letter and began to read.

My Dearest Christine,

I hope you are doing well it has been forever since I last saw you or wrote you a letter. I am writing to you in hopes that I will be able to trouble you with coming up to see you. I will have company with me namely Sweeney Todd and a wonderful little boy named Toby. Now I need to tell you that Sweeney Todd use to go by the name Benjamin Barker. Yes the man that was transported for life, but before you freak out he was innocent. His ex-wife and Judge Turpin are coming to the opera in Paris. He wants to come to hopefully get some closure or what I hope is closure. I really don't know what is going to happen you see the judge is bringing the daughter of Mr. T and his ex-wife who is called Joanna and they have a son that is named Damion. He is furious I really don't know what is going to happen but I beg you please let us come to help Mr. T get over this anger of his.

With all of my love,

Aunt Nellie

I stared at this note was this woman serious that she would let love blind her to put Christine in an uncertain amount of danger. Damn looks like I will be spending more time paying attention to Christine no wonder why she was so upset. She must be scared well I will fix this man if he tries anything on her.

"Erik I want to see my aunt again but this Sweeney Todd sounds a little dangerous so what should I do? Should I send a reply saying okay or what?"

"Listen Christine if you want to see her that is fine send a reply okay, but when they get here I will have a few words for them if you don't mind."

"You mean you will let somebody but me and Madame Giry see you Erik as a man and not a phantom?"

"If it is to keep you safe then yes I will show myself to anybody that is necessary. I will say this Christine I love you and I will always protect you."

Then I saw her smile at me and I felt a soft glow come over me like angel giving her blessing to an individual. If anyone is truly an angel it would be his Christine, the way she cares about everyone, and sees the good in everything they do even if they have alternate intentions

"Thank you Erik I will send my reply and be ready for them in about a month and Erik I cant help but also be a little concerned about this judge and his family. If my Aunt Nellie is concerned we should be too for apparently I have a lot of qualities like my Aunt Nellie like trying to see the good in everyone."

"Okay Christine I will tell Madame Giry as well while you write this note."

"Thanks oh and Erik, I love you."

"I love you too Christine."

 _(Here is chapter 2 I hope I got the phantom and Christine in a good character. I will build up Sweeney's and Lovett's romance, but they are just a harder romance especially Sweeney's tough guy act. So please leave a review)_


	3. Chapter 3 Letters and Toby's Anger

Chapter 3 Letter Received and Toby's Anger

It been about one week since Mrs. Lovett sent that letter to her niece I hope that Christine isn't going to be a problem too his plans. He had never seen Mrs. Lovett so fierce than when she was talking of protection for her niece. She would opt to protect her over his revenge if so he would have to convince this Christine to see it his way or something terrible would happen.

"Mr. T I have a letter from Christine this must be her response to my letter."

"Well open it already and stop wasting my time."

I saw her tremble as she took that letter probably now hoping that Christine agrees to her plea to let us come to Paris. I hope so cause if not I will be slitting some throat and at that rate I am not sure who that would be. As she opened the letter and read it she smiled big and huge. She looked at me and gave me the letter

 _My dear Aunt Nellie,_

 _It is so good to hear from you I thought you weren't alive anymore so that brings me great joy. I welcome you and your friends. I will also be the star prima donna in the next performance which will be in about 3-4 weeks I hope you will be able to make it there. OH by the way I have my teacher that I told you about so long ago to thank for that he is wonderful and dare I say I am in love. He also read the letter said you are welcome to come, but you better not distract me from my singing. Also he says that this better not threaten my life at all cause he will hang you both if it does. Then he will hang the judge and his family. So yeah he gets a little over protective. Also here is some money I have saved up so you guys can come first class. Oh by the way bring some warm clothes it is in the winter months._

 _Love always,_

 _Christine._

"Um Mrs. Lovett who is this teacher she is speaking of?"

"Oh this is a mysterious instructor of hers whom I have always been curious about."

"Is she being serious about his threat?"

"From what I heard anybody that threatens Christine answers to him and from what I know no one comes out of it really well."

This could pose a problem if he gets in the way, yet if Christine is in danger from the judge he might have an ally if the judge poses a problem, so next order of business getting boat tickets, locking up the shops and not killing the boy on the way there. Well Mrs. Lovett will be happy she will get to go across the sea and she will get to see her niece this should be semi entertaining.

"Well I will go tell Toby that he needs to pack what he needs and go light on the gin. He is hopefully going to take that well."

I groaned lately with that boy reaching puberty he has become a menace and frankly I have wanted to slit his little throat. This is why he was so glad that he had a daughter instead and now he has to deal with Toby because of the stupid judge and Lucy. Well I will soon have my revenge and will face them both.

"MUM I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN ALLOWED GIN WHY CAN'T I TAKE IT WITH ME NOW!?"

Ugh speak of the devil I swear that brat can't go a day now without being a pain in the royal ass. At least I still have my friends and they can go with me. Who knows maybe I can continue to be a barber, a real barber not a killer, and actually enjoy it in Paris. Hell if it goes right Paris is going to look really good right now. Let's see one, two, three, and four and huh where is my fifth razor? Did I leave it in my pocket? SHIT WHERE IS MY FRIEND?

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Mrs. Lovett!"

` I ran down the stairs uncertain if maybe it was the judge, or the Beadle, or maybe even a robber to make Mrs. Lovett scream like that. This is just the kind of thing I need right now I have been itching to kill someone lately.

"OKAY WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

I stormed in the room ready to come to Mrs. Lovett's defense when I came upon a sight that I would never have would happen in a million years thought would happen. There stood Toby over Mrs. Lovett with one of my friends in his hands. I looked at Mrs. Lovett and saw the shock and terror in her eyes. At this point Toby had turned and looked at me with a look that said oh shit I fucked up and did I really just do this. I looked at Mrs. Lovett and she looked at me then looked at her arm. I looked at it and nearly did just kill the boy. For on her arm glowed the red of red rubies.

"Boy you better get in the other room and lock yourself in there until I get Mrs. Lovett's arm fixed and calmed down or I will probably slit your throat."

The boy looked at me then dropped my friend on the ground and ran upstairs hopefully for a while. That way I can clean Mrs. Lovett's wound up and calm down while I am in the process of doing this. Why is it that I get so frustrated when something happens to this woman? Ugh I don't need these feelings right now they will only get in the way of my revenge. Yet when I look at her I become unable to look away. Her dark eyes captivate mine and the way that her hair is up and in curls. Then her clothes, though old and a little darker than what most woman wore looked good on her and the cleavage that was there but not enough to classify her as a whore just stirred his blood… whoa okay breath what the hell is going on with you getting all like this over some woman. This is what happened the last time you got all lovely over a bloody woman she betrayed you, yet I know she wouldn't do that.

"Mr. T please don't kill Toby I know he is kind of a pain in the ass, but please he s been help in the shop, please for me?"

I rolled my eyes at the woman, of course she would ask that first and not does it look bad, do I need stitches, no she is worried about the boy. Stupid motherly affection shit, it always got in the way of things.  
"Fine I will not hurt the boy, but he has to get disciplined for this Nellie and I mean it he hs become out of control."

"You called me Nellie, which means you are really worried right now. Okay I will discipline the boy, but can you come with me I am still a little shaken up okay."  
"That is fine I have something to say to the boy anyway."

I finished bandaging Mrs. Lovett up, she is damn lucky she didn't need stitches all because of that stupid boy and his bloody hormones. I swear he will be the death of them and cause of her sentimentality.

"Toby you have to open the door I am here with Mrs. Lovett and we need to discuss something. So please don't make me break the door down I am not in a god mood."  
It was about maybe one or two minutes before I heard the lock unlock at the door and the door opened slightly, then I heard footsteps walk away from the door. Mrs. Lovett and I walked through the door to see a crying Toby who also had the decency to look a little fearful.

"Now Toby you really hurt me love, and because of this you will have your gin taken away from you for two whole weeks."

"TWO WEEKS, OH BUT MUM COULDN'T YOU JUST MAKE IT TWO DAYS I SWEAR I HAVE LEARNED MY LESSON!"

"You heard Mrs. Lovett now go and pack or it will be a whole month!"

"Yes Mr. Todd I will go pack and can I take my gin for later use?"

"Love adults in Paris don't give children gin. I will tell you what if you behave on this trip when we get back I will get a whole new bottle and celebrate it with you."

"Thank you mum I will go pack right now."

I watched Mrs. Lovett once again play referee between the two of us. This just has me thinking on, PLEASE FOR THE BLOODY LOVE OF GOD LET NOTHING ELSE HAPPEN ON THE WAY TO PARIS FRANCE!

 _(Once again I anything that is part of Sweeney Todd or Phantom of the Opera I do not own, any characters or names not used in the original I made up for them.)_


End file.
